


Канун (Не) Рождества

by desgarron



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Christmas, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28326498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desgarron/pseuds/desgarron
Summary: Небольшая история о том, как один уставший студент по имени Тобирама Сенджу так и не смог выспаться в канун Рождества, но ни разу не пожалел об этом.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 10





	Канун (Не) Рождества

**Author's Note:**

> Я впервые пишу работу такого формата, пожалуйста, погладьте меня по головке, я очень старалась.
> 
> Работа, в том числе, для недельки МадаТоби в твиттере (#mbtbweek, @rumdtbweek), день 5 - Рождество/день рождения Мадары.
> 
> Чудесная Phildel и её песня "Comfort me" помогли мне дописать сие нечто. Знайте своих героев в лицо.  
> Мадару с прошедшим днём рождения!

В соседней комнате что-то оглушительно громыхнуло. Причём не просто — бум! — упало и всё, нет, звук не прекращался, как будто за стеной каким-то одному чёрту известным образом вырос Эверест, и теперь с него прямо по ушам Тобирамы сходила лавина. Если бы он не был уверен, что приложил все усилия, чтобы не отсвечивать, он бы решил, что его за что-то дико невзлюбили и теперь издевались, заметив, вероятно, что он всю ночь дописывал эссе, срок сдачи которого заканчивался сегодня утром. Но нет.  
  
Он просто зря надеялся на то, что сможет спокойно уснуть в общаге в канун Рождества.  
  
О готовящейся у старшекурсников вечеринке он знал давно, его даже приглашали — сосед как-никак. Тобирама вежливо отнекивался, мол, не люблю шумные праздники. Он действительно не любил — ни скопления людей, ни громкую музыку, ни традиционные развлечения на подобных сборищах. Настоящий праздник, считал он, — только тот, который можно разделить с близкими людьми в тишине и спокойствии.  
  
Настоящий праздник случался у него редко, только когда приезжал Хаширама. Он, конечно, не в пример Тобираме, много шутил и громко смеялся, но весь шум, который исходил от него, был по-домашнему уютным, и Тобирама никогда не возражал. Но в этот раз, даже не возражай он, брат всё равно не приехал бы: устраивал личную жизнь. А Тобирама не видел смысла искать ему замену на вечеринке, где он разве что по именам знал, и то не всех участников, да и знакомиться ближе не имел особого желания.  
  
В конце концов, он просто хотел выспаться после бессонной ночи. Но грохот продолжался, к нему примешивались невнятные крики и не то смех, не то истеричный визг, очевиднейшим образом показывая, насколько всем было плевать на его желание. Даже Санте, скорее всего.  
  
Тобирама с видом мученика — хотя почему с видом, он и был мучеником сейчас — откинул подушку, которая совсем не спасала от посторонних звуков, и тяжело поднялся с кровати с твёрдым намерением добиться для себя блаженной тишины.  
  
По крайней мере, дверь он открыл так решительно, что чуть не разбил ей нос проходящего в этот момент мимо Учихи Мадары.  
  
— Сенджу, твою мать, — раздраженно выругался тот, показываясь из-за двери и на ходу бросая на Тобираму хмурый взгляд из-под густых бровей. — Не дверь деканата распахиваешь, можно и поаккуратней  
  
От его взгляда Тобираме стало не по себе, хотя ничего больше Мадара не сказал и не сделал, быстро скрывшись за поворотом коридора.  
  
— Сумасшедший, да? — с усмешкой спросили откуда-то сзади.  
  
Тобирама обернулся и увидел ещё одного своего соседа, который, по-видимому, выбежал из комнаты вслед за Мадарой.  
  
— Не знаю, — пожал он плечами, стараясь выбросить из головы взгляд Учихи. — Я тоже, наверное, выругался бы, если бы мне попытались таким образом подправить физиономию.  
  
— Ты просто не видел, как он нам комнату разнёс, — фыркнул парень и поманил Тобираму рукой. Вероятно, чтобы показать, что там учудил Мадара.  
  
Тобирама подошёл. Тяжёло вздохнул. Его взору представилось печальное зрелище упавшего стеллажа с книгами и разными безделушками вроде фигурок богов удачи, стеклянных снежных шаров и разных статуэток, валявшихся теперь монолитной покореженной массой, выглядывающей из-под завала. Ко всему прочему, сошедшая лавина переломила пополам маленькую искусственную ёлку. Осколки игрушек, её украшавших, сверкая острыми краями, весьма красноречиво желали всем присутствующим веселого Рождества.  
  
— Так это из-за Мадары столько шума? — неверяще спросил Тобирама. Насколько он его знал, Учиха, конечно, загорался, как спичка, по любому поводу, но никому бы не стал портить веселье. — Я как раз шёл попросить вас потише быть хоть пару часов. Всю ночь не спал.  
  
— Ага, у него книга что ли никак не хотела на полке помещаться, он и шибанул со всей силы. Как видишь, специально никто шуметь не собирался. Но теперь ничего гарантировать не могу, пока не уберёмся.  
  
— А давайте я помогу, — недолго думая, предложил Тобирама. Чем быстрее они закончат, тем быстрее он сможет забыться сладким сном, ведь так?  
  
Что его предложение будет принято, он и не сомневался даже. Через минуту он уже складывал книги в аккуратные стопки у стены и подметал с пола в компании едва знакомых ему старшекурсников и старшекурсниц. Он не испытывал к ним интереса и не пытался присматриваться, желая лишь побыстрее отправиться обратно в постель, а вот одна девушка попробовала с ним заговорить. Она изящно присела на корточки рядом с ним, придерживая руками короткую юбку, пока он собирал с пола мелкие осколки, и доверительным тоном пожаловалась:  
  
— Этот патлатый… ну, брюнет, который весь этот хаос устроил… такой пугающий, как ребята с ним вообще живут…  
  
Ага, подумал Тобирама. Девочек-то совсем недавно где-то скадрили. Они явно не из их университета, здесь Мадару все знают. И мало кому в голову придёт о нём так отзываться.  
  
Но вслух протянул только неразборчивое: «Ммгхм». Девушка явно восприняла его мычание за согласие, так как с энтузиазмом продолжила мысль:  
  
— Хорошо, что он ушёл, теперь мы сможем спокойно повеселиться. А ты присоединишься?  
  
— Зря, — не отвлекаясь от своего дела, коротко ответил Тобирама.  
  
— Что «зря»?  
  
— Зря вы говорите, что это хорошо. Он у нас вообще-то главный заводила в любой тусовке. А я их наоборот не люблю.  
  
Тобирама аккуратно подобрал последний осколок стекла на бумажку и поднялся, ссыпая всё собранное в мусорный пакет и завязывая его. Оставалось только отнести его на мусорку за общагой, и можно идти спать. Только перед этим покурить обязательно.  
  
— Удачно повеселиться, — кивнул он соседям, натянуто дружелюбно помахал рукой девушке, которая так и осталась сидеть на корточках, недоуменно глядя на него, и поспешил удалиться.  
  
Прямо у мусорки, поленившись закинуть пакет в контейнер, так и оставив его стоять в ногах, закурил, делая первую глубокую затяжку и блаженно жмурясь. Потом вытянул из кармана телефон. Поскрёб слегка отросшим ногтем по стеклу экрана.  
  
С Учихой Мадарой он был знаком на самом деле достаточно долго. Некоторые лучшие друзья так долго друг с другом не знакомы. Хаширама с Мадарой вместе учились в средней школе. Тобирама по оценкам получил рекомендацию в более престижную и мог так никогда и не познакомиться с Учихой, но Хаширама постоянно таскал его к ним в гости, вытворяя вот эти вот унизительные _это-мой-младший-братишка-он-поиграет-в-приставку-с-нами-потому-что-ему-не-с-кем-больше_ штучки. Какой человек после такого представления стал бы к нему серьёзно относиться?  
  
Тобираме было неловко признаваться даже самому себе, что ему этого хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы Мадара относился к нему серьёзно. Хотелось, чтобы он улыбался ему своей ослепительно яркой улыбкой. Чтобы его смелые и дерзкие «а давай…» и горящие глаза в те моменты, когда он чем-то увлеченно делился, были для него. Но он ловил лишь искры костра, которые отскакивали от Хаширамы, как от стенки горох.  
  
Сейчас вспоминать об этом было смешно. Он ведь не знал о Мадаре ровным счётом ничего. Да и сейчас, когда спустя пять лет они вдруг оказались соседями в студенческом общежитии, он всё ещё ничего о нём не знает. Если не брать в расчёт тот факт, что он курит дорогие сигареты со вкусом шоколада и постоянно пихает их Тобираме, когда они пересекаются в курилке, чтобы он «не вонял дешёвым табаком на весь коридор».  
  
Или тот взгляд, который Тобирама ощутил на себе сегодня. Он никак не мог забыть о нём, как ни пытался, и совершенно не представлял, что с этим вообще делать. Мадара был раздражён, к гадалке не ходи, но было там что-то ещё. Какая-то усталость. Даже печаль. Тобирама и вообразить себе не мог, что нечто подобное способно таиться в глубине чёрных глаз, обычно пылающих непонятным для него, загадочным, буквально неземным огнём. Пусть этот огонь никогда не будет гореть для него, он, ещё не осознав полностью, уже хотел поддержать его, чем сможет.  
  
Побарабанив ещё немного по экрану телефона, Тобирама разблокировал его и быстро набрал сообщение.  
  
 _Анидзя, помнишь Мадару?  
Тобирама, 5:45 PM  
  
 **канеш помню, с утра созванивались  
Анидзя, 5:45 PM  
  
** **а что такое?  
Анидзя, 5:45 PM  
  
**Он ничего тебе не говорил подозрительного?   
Тобирама, 5:46 PM  
  
 **да нет, вроде как обычно всё было  
Анидзя, 5:46 PM  
  
**Он просто тут погром устроил. В общаге.  
Тобирама, 5:47 PM  
  
И свалил куда-то.  
Тобирама, 5:47 PM  
  
 **о, братишка, да ты волнуешься ; >  
Анидзя, 5:47 PM  
  
**Нет, просто не хочу оказаться в числе жертв терракта.  
Тобирама, 5:47 PM  
  
 **ахахахахаахх  
Анидзя, 5:48 PM  
  
** **да расслабься  
Анидзя, 5:48 PM  
  
** **он просто дуется, что все празднуют рождество, а не его др  
Анидзя, 5:49 PM  
  
**У него день рождения сегодня?  
Тобирама, 5:49 PM  
  
 **ага  
Анидзя, 5:49 PM  
  
** **я думал, ты знаешь  
Анидзя, 5:49 PM  
  
**Нет, не знал. Спасибо, что пояснил.  
Тобирама, 5:50 PM  
  
_Тобирама убрал телефон в карман. Сложил немного замёрзшие ладони вместе, прижал к лицу, глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул. Перекатился с пяток на носки, чуть приподнимаясь и тут же опускаясь. Недостаток сна всё ещё сказывался, голова была тяжёлой и мутной, и, наверное, только этим он и мог объяснить то, что сделал дальше.  
  
Он круто развернулся и быстро зашагал, но в противоположную от общежития и вожделенной постели сторону, к воротам студенческого небольшого студенческого города, напротив которых через дорогу располагался круглосуточный супермаркет. Там он долго бродил среди полок, пытаясь зацепиться взглядом хоть за что-нибудь, что могло бы сойти за подарок. Несколько раз ловил себя у автоматических дверей на выходе с мыслью, что всё это неимоверно глупо, он зря потратит деньги, Мадара точно куда-нибудь свалил, а если и нет, то его всё равно ни о подарке, ни о внимании, ни о чём из этого не просили. Наконец, под облегченный вздох единственного кассира ушёл, купив пару банок пива, упаковку бенгальских огней, любимые сигареты Мадары и маленький шитый кошелёк для мелочи в виде недовольного чёрного кота, который почему-то сразу же, как только на него упал его взгляд, напомнил Тобираме самого Учиху, и он не удержался от того, чтобы взять и его тоже. Может, именинник хотя бы оценит юмор.  
  
Вопреки всем опасениям, найти Мадару оказалось проще простого. Он с кислым видом протирал штанами ступени пожарной лестницы на их этаже и смолил сигарету. На Тобираму он не обратил никакого внимания, пока тот не плюхнулся рядом, а банки пива в его пакете от этого движения не звякнули, ударившись друг об друга.  
  
— Что, Сенджу, не дают они тебе спать? — криво усмехнулся он, не демонстрируя, впрочем, никакого веселья.  
  
— Ночью ходил курить?  
  
— Ага. И видел полоску света под твоей дверью.  
  
— Наблюдательно, ничего не скажешь.  
  
Помолчали.  
  
Мадара увлеченно водил уже затушенной сигаретой по ступеньке сбоку от себя, размазывая по неё остывающий пепел. Тобирама следил за движениями его руки, понимая, что с каждой секундой говорить о том, зачем он пришёл сюда, становится всё более неловко. Но просто взять и сказать не мог, продолжая перебирать в голове возможные ответы Мадары, после которых ему вообще захочется провалиться сквозь землю. В своём воображении он не оставлял Учихе ни шанса просто ответить «спасибо» и порадоваться его поздравлению. Они ведь даже не близки, где был его здравый смысл, когда он решил, что Мадара захочет с ним что-то праздновать?  
  
Из порочного круга накручивания себя до предела его вырвал внезапный вопрос Мадары:  
  
— А пиво кому? — он кивком головы указал на пакет. — Ребята тебя послали за ним, что ли? С ними отмечаешь?  
  
Тобирама моргнул. Нервно поджал губы, но всё же повернулся к нему и тихо ответил:  
  
— Это нам, вообще-то. Выпить за твой день рождения.  
  
— Мой день рождения? — удивлённо переспросил Мадара.  
  
Потом издал короткий смешок. Потом ещё один, и ещё, пока смешки не превратились в заливистый хохот, из-за которого Тобирама почувствовал острое желание дать Учихе затрещину. Но вместо этого лишь вежливо пояснил, стараясь звучать как можно менее раздосадовано:  
  
— Мне Хаширама сказал. Что ты из-за этого устроил погром в комнате и что… — он сглотнул, прежде чем закончить: — что тебя расстраивает, что сегодня празднуют Рождество, и ты не можешь собрать друзей к себе на день рождения.  
  
Тобирама чуть не зажмурил глаза, ожидая грубой отповеди в стиле «мы что, мальчишки в песочнице, чтобы я расстраивался и споли разводил, забирай своё пиво и катись отсюда, нашёл, кого пожалеть», но ничего такого не произошло. Мадара только внимательно посмотрел на него и вдруг улыбнулся одними краешками губ.  
  
— Да, ты прав, — кивнул он и приподнялся, чтобы поменять положение и сесть лицом к Тобираме, расслабленно привалившись спиной к перилам. — Бесит, что 24 декабря весь мир отмечает не рождение великого меня, а Рождество. Я бы захватил мировое владычество, чтобы отменить его.  
  
— Этого я и боялся, — невольно усмехнулся Тобирама в ответ и только после этого заметил, как он был напряжён. Но сейчас от напряжения не осталось и следа, и он спокойно добавил, тоже изменив позу, садясь, как Мадара, только опираясь спиной о стену общежития: — Ну вот он я. Пришёл спасать мир от великого и ужасного тебя.  
  
Мадара ничего не ответил, только хмыкнул, протянув ему раскрытую ладонь, а второй рукой сделал жест, как будто опрокидывает в рот чарку с саке, показывая, что за его смелый поступок можно уже и выпить. Тобирама тут же выудил из пакета банку пива, подцепив вместе с ней кошелёк в виде кошки, и всё это вложил в ладонь Мадары.  
  
— Что это? — с интересом спросил Учиха, отставив банку пива и повертев кошелёк в руках.  
  
— Что-то вроде подарка. Пока бродил по супермаркету, наткнулся на него. Мне он показался похожим на тебя.  
  
— Я что, всегда выгляжу таким хмурым?  
  
— Нет, только когда мир отказывается признавать твою власть.  
  
— Сделаю эту морду своим официальным гербом и прикажу вешать на каждом углу, чтобы люди видели, как я ими недоволен.  
  
Было легко. Они одновременно щёлкнули крышками банок, молча отсалютовали ими друг другу. Медленно пили, посмеиваясь и перебрасываясь редкими фразами. Тобирама всё ещё не представлял особо, о чём говорить, но он и не чувствовал особой нужды в этом: с Мадарой вполне уютно было и без слов. Несмотря на яркую улыбку, которая когда-то так пленила Тобираму, несмотря на горящие глаза, вспыльчивый нрав и довольно громкий голос, Мадара умел создавать вокруг себя комфортную, даже душевную атмосферу, умел быть тихим и спокойным, как Тобирама любил. Правда то, как он выкрикнул, пьяненько улыбаясь, под звуки городских фейерверков вдали: «Долой Рождество!», сложно было назвать спокойным, но и Тобирама был не лучше, потому что обнаружил себя смеющимся и кричащим вслед за ним: «Никакого Рождества в этом доме!». Они кричали от души, на все лады запрещая Рождество, пока не рождественский салют не закончился, а потом, переглянувшись, чокнулись полупустыми банками и в один голос поздравили друг друга:  
  
— С Не Рождеством!  
  
Когда пиво кончилось, а бенгальские огни были сожжены, Тобираме было всё ещё так легко, как, пожалуй, не всегда бывало даже с братом. Он сидел молча, откровенно любуясь умиротворенным и расслабленным Мадарой, скользя взглядом по приоткрытым губам, с которых при выдохе срывался едва заметный пар, и не чувствовал никакой неловкости и неудобства. Когда в его голове промелькнула мысль о том, что он хочет эти губы поцеловать, он не занервничал, как обычно, и даже поленился задумываться, какой будет реакция Мадары. Он просто потянулся к нему, придвигаясь ближе, опираясь на руки, которые упирались в ступеньку по бокам от бёдер Учихи, и поцеловал его, сминая желанные губы. Чуть погодя отстранился — всего на миллиметр — чтобы горячо прошептать, вкрадчиво заглядывая Мадаре в глаза:   
  
— Я рад был провести этот вечер с тобой. Спасибо, что родился в этом мире, Мадара. Без тебя было бы не то.  
  
— Без тебя тоже не то… будет в следующий раз, — их взгляды пересеклись, и Тобирама, поглощенный чёрной бездной глаз напротив, не заметил, как Мадара опускает вниз руку, до этого покоившуюся на коленях. Зато в следующий миг почувствовал кое-что другое.  
  
Мадара на ощупь нашёл его пальцы, переплетая их со своими, тёплыми, как то нежное чувство, которое согрело их обоих в этот декабрьский вечер накануне (Не) Рождества.


End file.
